Falling Forward
by ryliegirl
Summary: Summary fixed! Now that Seans back will Ellie beable to forgive him? Will Sean be everything that Ellie needs? Will time prove to heal all wounds? Featuring Sellie and Jalex.I DONT OWN DEGRASSI OR ITS CHARACTERS.


NOTE: This takes place four months after Sean left for to live with his parents. Alex convinced Ellie to move out of the apartment she shared with Sean and move in with her. Alex took Jay back after his incident with Emma at the ravine. Jay has practically moved in. Paige and Jimmy started dating and she has helped him in physical therapy. Jimmy was starting to walk again but he still spent most of the day in his wheelchair.

"Jay, if you don't get out of the bathroom in ten seconds I'm going to breakdown the door and drag you out." Ellie yelled banging on the bathroom door.

"Come on in. The more the merrier." Jay joked.

"Gross!" Ellie yelled as she walked back to the small kitchen. "Ok seriously you need to put a leash on your boyfriend." Ellie replied to Alex who was standing by the sink making her coffee.

"Hey, I have no control over that boy. He dose his own thing, as long as he only dose me." Alex smiled.

"I really didn't need to hear that this early in the morning." Ellie winced as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

"I'm out!" Jay yelled as he walked from the bathroom into Alex's room.

"It's about time." Ellie mumbled. Ellie sat her coffee down on the old seventies inspired counter top and headed for the shower. She turned to water on and slowly slipped into the warm shower. This was the only time Ellie was alone and she didn't like it. She spent the first month after Sean left holding back tears and releasing them in the privacy of her room. There was many times when she picked up a razor and held it up against her wrist but she only cut herself once. Alex caught her in the act and before she could cover her arm Alex grabbed her and hauled her back to the teen resource center and had her talking to a counselor. Ellie ran her fingers over the scars and flashbacks of Sean came rushing back. Before she got too emotional she finished her shower and stepped back into the real world.

"Ellie, if you want a ride to work you better step on it." Alex yelled down the hall.

"Just give me ten minutes." Ellie rushed into her room and quickly got ready. After her mom went back to alcohol Ellie cut off all communication with her and got a job to support herself. She's been working at the music store at the mall. Alex was now working at the ice cream shop and Jay did what Jay always did; hang around.

Ellie threw her hair into a braid and slipped on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. She slipped on her boots and bounced down the hall. Alex was waiting holding the door open as Ellie hopped through. As Alex rushed through the streets Ellie quickly applied her make up. The day drug on as Ellie stocked the shelves with some teeny bopper music. Once she punched her time clock out she walked to Alex's work and waited for her shirt to end. Alex drove back to the apartment with Ellie. Jimmy and Paige pulled up just when they did.

"Hey, Hun." Paige smiled. Since Paige began to date Jimmy, Ellie found her friendship with Paige growing stronger.

"Hey, and what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Ellie asked as Alex waved and headed up the stairs to their apartment.

"Jimmy needs your advice. Apparently he doesn't trust his girlfriend." Paige joked.

"What do you need?" Ellie asked, walking over to Jimmy's side of the car.

"I was asked to display some of my drawings at a local gallery. I mean this is a major show. Some of the country's top young artist will be there." Jimmy told her.

"Jimmy that's awesome." Ellie smiled leaning inside the car to give Jimmy a hug. :But what do you need me for?"

"I was hoping you could take a look at some of my sketches and help me decide which ones to display." Jimmy asked.

"I'd be honored." Ellie smiled. Jimmy handed her a large book of sketches for her to review. "I'll come by tomorrow so we can talk." Ellie replied. She stood back as Paige and Jimmy drove away.

Ellie flipped through the book as she entered her apartment.

"What did Jimmy want?" Alex yelled from the kitchen.

"He just wanted to me to look at some of his artwork." Ellie replied.

"Great. Maybe you should go over his house now and do it," Alex said as she rushed towards Ellie pushing her back towards the door.

"No that's ok, he lent me his sketch book." Ellie pointed.

"But why wait? You can ask him what inspired him and all those artsy questions." Alex pushed her again towards the door.

"No it can wait till tomorrow besides I'm tired." Ellie replied looking strangely at Alex. "What is going on? Why are you so eager for me to leave?"

"No reason I just kind of want to be alone." Alex shrugged.

"Then I'll go to my room." Ellie replied. Just the she heard voices coming down the shallow hall that lead to their bedrooms and bathroom.

"Who is here?" Ellie asked as she pushed past Alex and turned towards the hall. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Jay and his mystery guest.

"Hello Ellie." Sean smiled.

**Ch. 2**

"What are you doing here?" Ellie breathed.

"I'm moving back." Sean replied shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I…I need…some fresh air." Ellie whispered dropping Jimmy's sketches on the couch and walking out of the apartment.

"Ellie?" She heard Sean yelled after her but she never stopped. She walked across the street and down the block. Finally she stopped at a small park and hid in the trees behind the benches. She sat down and pulled her knees to her chest. Her world began to spin around. It had been fur months since she had even talked to Sean. He never even called or e-mailed her once since her left.

"Ellie?" Alex whispered walking up behind her. "I'm sorry I had no idea Sean was going to be there." She whispered as she sat down next to Ellie.

"Why?" Ellie asked.

"Why what" Alex asked.

"Everything. Why did Sean leave? Why did my dad have to die? Why did my mom choose alcohol over me? Why did I let myself fall in love with him? Why did it hurt so much when he left? Why did he come back?" Ellie asked sounding angry.

"Because life sucks." Alex replied. "Life has a strange way of kicking you while your down; and it sucks but you got to keep going."

"Thanks for the pep talk." Ellie added sarcastically.

"You know I'm not good at being sentimental but you know I will tell you the truth. And the truth is that no-good-leaving-jerk Sean looked truly hurt when you left."

"Now he knows how it feels." Ellie remarked.

"He's serious about moving back. He got a job at a mechanics' shop and next week he's going back to school." Alex informed her.

"I can't face him." Ellie shook her head.

"Jay invited him to stay with us until he finds a place of his own." Alex whispered.

"What? Well, that's just great. Have can I face him not only once but every day, and I have no where else to go." Ellie replied as she stood up and began to pace.

"Ellie calm down!" Alex ordered standing up. "Look Sean is going to meet his new boss now and he won't be back until later so just go home and you can sneak into your room when he gets back. You don't have to face him just yet." Alex offered.

"I think I can do that." Ellie slowed her breathing.

"Good then lets go home. I'm starving and it's your turn to cook." Alex said walking back up the street towards their apartment.

Jay was sitting on the couch reading a car magazine when they returned.

"Well if it isn't the run away." Jay greeted.

"Jay go jump out the window." Ellie snapped.

"Wow, wait a minute." Jay ordered as he jumped off the couch and gently grabbed Ellie by her elbow. "I didn't know Sean would upset you like that. I'm sorry for not thinking before I invited him to stay here."

"Your right you weren't thinking. How could you not tell me he was coming back? You where there when I was trying to get over him. You saw me cry." Ellie replied.

"I know and I still think Sean loves you." Jay added seriously.

"Well I can't say the feelings mutual." Ellie replied as she walked away from Jay and in to the kitchen. Jay and Alex sat on the couch watching t.v while Ellie silently fixed the dinner. When she was finished she grabbed a small portion and headed to her room with Jimmy's sketches. She flipped through the sketch book trying to fully concentrate on his work. It was a good escape from the real world. Jimmy's artwork managed to take Ellies thoughts away from Sean; for a little while at least.

A quiet knock on the door ripped Ellie back to reality. Ellie looked at the alarm clock it was nearly two o'clock. With out her answer the door began to open.

"Can we talk?" Sean asked quietly.

"Now you want to talk. You had over four months to say what you needed and you didn't. So I'm not exactly in the mood for chit-chat." Ellie replied.

"I tried to call you everyday." Sean added.

"Well I've been her. I'm sure you talked to Jay a couple of times and let me bet you even found the time to call Emma." Ellie replied closing Jimmy's sketch book.

"It's not like that." Sean protested stepping fully into Ellie's room and shutting the door behind him.

"Then what was it like?' Was I just the flavor of the month or just a check mark in your book of broken hearts?" Ellie asked coldly.

"Ellie it was never like that with you. I fell in love with you and it was as hard as hell to leave you." Sean replied showing ht anger in his voice.

"Then why did you leave me, Sean it's all still a little fuzzy?" Ellie stood up.

"Because I was so angry with myself over killing Rick and I didn't want my anger to turn on you." Sean explained. "I never called you because I knew the moment I heard your voice I would want to run back to you. I needed to get my life back together so I wouldn't hurt you anymore."

"So you left to protect me?' Ellie laughed. "Well way to go Sean you hurt me anyways."

"I needed to go away. I was dealing with a lot and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, but I needed to get my own life in order first." Sean continued. "I was angry. I needed to get help. My parents helped me."

"I would've helped you through anything Sean. I would've been there every step of the way and you know it?" Ellie snapped.

"Ellie when I get mad I get violent. I don't think I could've lived with myself if anything happened to you."

"And what about now? You seem to be getting pretty angry now? Are you going to get violent?" Ellie mocked.

"No, I got help." Sean seemed to calm down. "I've talked to counselors. I know that what happened was not my fault. I've mended my relationship with my family and I've started to get my life back in order."

"Congratulations, now please get out of my room." Ellie whispered turning away from Sean.

"Ellie…" Sean took a few steps closer to Ellie, "I still love you. I came back for you. I came back to be with you." There was a long pause. "Ellie please say something."

"What do you want me to say?" Ellie whispered fighting tears.

"I want you to say that you still love me and you're willing to give me another chance." Sean replied honestly.

"I can't do that." Ellie whispered.

"Alright." Sean replied hurt. He turned away and walked out of Ellie's room. Ellie sat quietly on her bed as the sun began to rise. She waited until she was sure Alex, Jay and Sean where gone before she came out. She grabbed the sketch book and headed for Jimmy's.

**Ch.** **3**

"So what did you think?" Jimmy asked Ellie as they sat in Jimmy's room with him and Paige.

"What?" Ellie replied snapping out of her daze.

"The pictures." Jimmy reminded her.

"Oh." Ellie remembered and showed Jimmy five of her favorite.

"So what's wrong Hun? You look like you've seen a ghost." Paige commented after they where finished.

"Sean's back." Ellie replied simply.

"Oh," Jimmy gasped, "that must have been interesting."

"It was. It turns out that after four months of silence he still loves me." Ellie replied.

"And do you still love him?" Paige asked.

"I don't know." Ellie replied.

Ellie managed to stumble through the rest of the day by helping Jimmy set up his art at the gallery. Finally as the sun began to set people started to file into the gallery. Ellie hovered next to Paige until Jimmy was pulled away for an interview and Paige quickly fallowed. Ellie walked slowly around the gallery and stopped at a painting of a boy with his arms around a girl. It seemed to inspired by the artist and her boyfriend. Ellie couldn't help but star at the happiness on the girls face.

"We could have that again." Sean replied from behind her.

Ellie jumped slightly when she heard his voice. She didn't expect him to find her hear. "I'm never going to leave you, not again." Sean replied. They stared at each other for a second before Sean turned around and left.

Ellie tried to concentrate on Jimmy and his art but Sean kept creeping back into her mind. At the end of the night Ellie said her good byes and returned to her apartment. Sean was sitting on the couch watching TV with Jay and Alex when she walked in the door.

"Sean, can we talk?" Ellie asked. Before Ellie could complete her sentence Sean was off the couch and fallowing her in to her room. Sean shut the door behind him and waited for Ellie to day something.

"Never again?" She asked.

"I will never leave you again." Sean replied know what Ellie meant. He walked closer to Ellie.

Ellie took a deep breath, "One more chance, but I don't think I can stand another heart break."

"Thank you, thank you." Sean cheered as he scooped Ellie into his arms. "I love you." He said seriously looking into her eyes.

"I love you." Ellie replied. Sean kissed her with a passion like nothing else. He picked Ellie off the floor and laid her on the bed.

**Ch. 4**

The next few months where like heaven for Ellie. She continued to go to school and work but every night she came home to Sean. Sean loved his job at the auto shop and he spent every free moment making up to Ellie. Jay and Alex teased him all the time claiming that he was "whipped".

Four months after Sean moved back the sun began to pierce the thin curtains in the room he shared with Ellie. Ellie squinted from the light and rolled onto her back. Sean was asleep next to her with his arm wrapped around her. He slowly forced one eye open and looked at Ellie. There bed was small and barely fit the both of them but that never seemed to matter except when they where fighting (which didn't happen too often). His bare skin pressed against her arm as she shifted awake.

"Good morning graduate?" Sean smiled.

"Morning." Ellie blushed. Sean kissed the top of her head before checking the clock.

"Oh, crap your suppose to be there in thirty minutes." Sean replied.

"Crap!" Ellie echoed as she jumped out of bed dragging the sheet with her and running out into the hall.

"Well it's about time you got up." Alex commented as she ran into Ellie in the hall.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Ellie asked.

"I'm not your mother." Alex smiled. "Now get into the shower, you smell like Sean."

Ellie hurried in and out of the shower. When she got out Sean got in. Ellie rushed around trying to get ready. Sean walked back into the room and threw on a clean shirt and pair of kakis. Ellie knew that was about as dressed up as Sean got. A few months ago Sean and Jay got their GED so it was Alex and Ellie's turn to get there high school diploma.

"Get a move on it." Alex yelled down the hall. Ellie finished putting on her eyeliner and rushed out the door behind Sean.

The ceremony was traditional but the highlight of the evening was when Jimmy walked across the stage on his own (he had taken night and summer school in order to graduate on time). As Ellie walked across the stage she saw Sean sitting in the back clapping loudly and then she spotted her mother. Her smile dropped and Sean fallowed her gaze. As soon as the ceremony ended Ellie lost herself in a sea of hugs and friends. Sean fights his way towards her and gives her a congratulations kiss. "Did you see her?" Ellie asked once Sean pulled her out eh back way.

"Yes. Did you want to see her?" Sean asked.

"Not today." Ellie whispered.

"Than lets get out of here." Sean smiled. He grabbed her hand and lead her out to the parking lot and to the car.

"So what do you want to do?" Sean asked once they where safely in the car.

"Can you we just go back to the apartment there's something we need to talk about". Sean drove back to the apartment.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Sean asked unlocking the door.

'You should sit down." Ellie offered. Sean took a seat on the couch and pulled Ellie on his lap. He kissed the back of her neck.

"Stop Sean. Ellie laughed. "This is serious."

"So is this." Sean replied still kissing her neck.

"Seriously." Ellie pulled away.

"Fine." Sean gave in. "What's up?"

"Sean, I'm not exactly sure how to say this." Ellie started.

"Then just say it." Sean said putting his arms around her waist.

"Fine. I'm pregnant." Ellie blurted out. Sean dropped back against the back of the couch.

"Pregnant?" Sean repeated.

"Yes pregnant, with child, bun in the oven. Which ever you prefer." Ellie breathed.

"How long have you known?" Sean asked.

"Yesterday." Ellie replied.

"OK." Sean breathed obviously in shock.

"Are you mad?" Ellie asked.

"No. Not really. Just scared I guess." A knock on the door disrupted them before Sean could finish..

Ellie stood up off of Sean's lap and walked to the door. In her door way stood her mother. "Hello Eleanor." She smiled. Ellie stood frozen, she couldn't get the words out.

"This really inst a good time Ms. Nash." Sean said coming to stand behind Ellie.

"Hello Sean. Last I heard of you, you left Eleanor." She smiled.

"Well that was a long time ago and right now we really need…" Sean couldn't finish her sentence before Ms. Nash pushed past them and into the apartment.

"Well isn't this cozy." Ms. Nash commented starting to walk down the hall. She came to a stop next to Ellies' room. She pushed the door open and gazed at the small room. Ellie just cleaned it yesterday so it wasn't too dirty. "Well this must be your room Eleanor you still have some of the same poster. And where might your room be Sean?"

"Actually we share this room." Sean replied pulling Ms. Nash gently out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

"Now isn't the best time for a visit. Ellie and I where just in the middle of something." Sean tried to say politely.

"I bet you where." Ms. Nash said accusingly. " I am here for my daughters graduation, and to take her out to dinner."

"Mom, now's not the best time for this." Ellie finally said coming back to life.

"So what are you too good for your mother? Is that it?" Ms. Nash snapped.

"It's not like that I just really need to talk to Sean." Ellie replied.

"Talk about what? Come on Eleanor I'm your mother you can tell me anything." For the first time Ellie and Sean noticed the slur in her voice. She had been drinking again. "We use to talk about everything. That is before Sean came into the picture." Ms. Nash replied stepping toward Ellie and reaching for her hair.

"Mom, just go home. We'll talk after you sober up a little." Ellie replied pushing her hand gently away. Before Ellie know what happened her mothers other hand came slamming across her face. Sean stepped in pulling Ellie into his arms while protecting her from her mother.

"Leave, now!" Sean ordered angrily.

"Eleanor I'm so sorry, I…" Ms. Nash tried to say.

"I SAID LEAVE, NOW!" Sean yelled. Ellie quietly cried in Sean's shoulder. Ms. Nash stumbled out of the apartment. Sean picked Ellie up and gently carried her to the couch. He sat down and placed her on his lap. He leaned back holding her tight.

"Are you ok?" Sean asked.

"Yeah, just startled." Ellie replied

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just hold me a little longer." Ellie requested. Sean did as he was asked and just held Ellie. Finally Ellie slid off of Sean's lap and sat next to him on the couch. They sat together and watched tv until the sun set. The phone rang and Sean leaned over to answer it.

"Hello." Sean said in a raspy voice. He paused for a moment as the voice on the other end talked. "thank you, we'll be right there."

"What's going on?" Ellie asked.

"There was an accident. Your moms in the emergency room." Sean said softly. Sean stood up and grabbed the car keys. Ellie stood up off the couch and slowly fallowed Sean out.

**Ch. 5**

As Ellie walked into the hospital and held tightly onto Sean's hand. "I'm here for my mother. I was told she was brought here." Ellie mumbled to the nurse at the desk.

"What's the last name?" The nurse asked without even looking up.

"Nash." Ellie replied.

"Just have a seat in the waiting room. The doctor will talk to you shortly." Sean lead the way to the waiting room. The room was full of other waiting families. Sean leaned against the wall and Ellie leaned against him resting her head on his chest. Sean slowly stroked her hair.

"Hey, we heard what happened." Alex said rushing into the waiting room fallowed by Jay. "Have you heard anything?" Sean shook his head in reply.

"How did you two know we where here?" Sean asked.

"We over heard some of the nurses taking then we saw you in here." Jay replied. Ellie turned around but Sean refused to let her go so she leaned against him again.

"We're here getting some tests done." Alex said.

"Why, what's wrong?" Ellie asked. Before Alex could answer the doctor came in.

"Nash?" He shouted to the crowd.

"That's my mother." Ellie replied walking towards the doctor. "What's going on?"

"Please fallow me." The doctor order.

Ellie walked hand in hand with Sean and fallowed by Jay and Alex as she fallowed the doctor into a private room.

"Your mother appeared to be driving drunk; her blood alcohol level was nearly .2." The doctor said. "She ran a red light and ran into a parked van. She had severe internal bleeding and damage to the liver. We tried everything we could but she passed away." The doctor said almost robotically. The doctor left Ellie to be alone. As the doctor started out the door Ellie collapsed in Sean's arms.

"Doctor!" Sean yelled at him. Carefully Sean sat Ellie on the floor and the doctor examined her. He brought his hands over her stomach and began pressing. Sean pulled the doctors hands away.

"She's pregnant." He informed him.

The doctor stopped and called for a gurney. They placed Ellie on the gurney and rushed her off. Sean was ordered to wait in the same room they where just in. Jay tried to calm Sean as he paced the room. Alex leaned against the wall and closed her eyes.

"Well how's this for a coincidence." Jay laughed.

"What are you talking about?" Sean snapped.

"Well Ellies' pregnant and so is Alex." Jay replied. Sean stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Alex. Alex shook his head.

"Well, this should be interesting." Sean replied. He looked at the clock on the wall. "What's taking so long?"

"They're probably just taking their time. She just probably shocked over the death of her mother." Alex said reassuringly.

"I hope so. I can't lose her. Not Ellie." Sean replied angrily. After another ten minutes of pacing the doctor came back.

"She's fine. She passed out form the shock of losing her mother and some slight dehydration. She can go home in just a little while."

"How about the baby?" Sean asked.

"As far as we can tell both mother and baby are perfectly healthy. The only thing I'm worried about it the scars on her writs." The doctor replied.

"She use to cut." Sean replied.

"Has she been receiving help for that?" The doctor asked.

"Yes, she been seeing a counselor and going to group for about a year." Sean replied. "See hasn't cut since then."

"Well then, she's in ER room 20B. The nurse will be around soon to discharge her."

"Thanks." Sean replied rushing out of the room. He looked left and then right trying to find the right direction. He finally saw the number he was looking for. He rushed to the small curtain covered room. He ripped back the curtain finally seeing Ellie.

"Thank God." Sean sighed rushing towards Ellie. "Don't ever scare me like that again." Sean ordered as he pulled Ellie into his arm.

"Dido!" Alex replied walking in behind Sean. "So it looks like you and I have another thing in common." Alex said pointing to her stomach.

"No way." Ellie replied.

"Yes way." Alex smiled. "I'm knocked up."

The nurse came in and discharger Ellie. Sean hovered close the whole time. He was there as she was wheeled out to the car and as she made her way back to the apartment. It had been along day and all Ellie was interested in was sleeping. She slipped out of her cloths and into her pajamas. She crawled into bed. Sean came in a few minutes later and wrapped his arm around her as they fell asleep.

Ellie survived the funeral by staying close to her friends. It wasn't until she got home after the funeral that everything hit her. She sat on the side her bed and let a single tear fall.

"Are you ok?" Sean asked walking into the room.

"I have no family." Ellie replied. "I have no siblings and no parents. I am an orphan."

"No, you're not." Sean replied sitting next to her. "You have me and Jay and Alex. It's a pretty dysfunctional family but a family none the less."

"That makes me feel a whole lot better." Ellie replied sarcastically.

"Ellie, I want to be your family." Sean replied. "I was planning on doing this your graduation, but then everything happened, but I think now it a better time then ever." Sean breathed.

"What?" Ellie replied.

"Ellie Nash, I love you like I've never loved before. Everyday I think I can't love you anymore then I see you and my love increases. I never want that to end. I want you to be happy and I want our child to be raised in a good home." Sean pauses a moment. "Ellie Nash, will you marry me?" Sean removed a ring from the night stand and got down on one knee in front of Ellie. Ellie looked stunned. "Tell me you want to start a life together?" Sean continued.

Ellie stared at the ring for a moment. It was a silver ring with a small diamond. It wasn't much but it was beautiful.

"Ellie?"

"Yes." Ellie breathed.

"Yes you'll marry me?" Sean wanted to be clear.

"Yes I will marry you." Ellie repeated.

"YEAH!" Sean yelled jumping to his feet. He picked Ellie up and kissed her with even more passion then he had before. He slipped the ring on her finger then kissed her again.

"So did she say yes?" Alex came running in.

"I said yes." Ellie squalled. Alex jumped a little congratulating Ellie.

**Ch. ****6**

"Hello?" Sean said groggily onto the receiver. It was nine o'clock in the morning and Sean had the day off so he and Ellie slept in.

"May I speak to… Eleanor Nash please." The voice on the other line replied.

"Yeah, one second." Sean rolled back over in bed and handed the phone to Ellie. Ellie was still asleep when Sean put the receiver to her ear. "Hello?" She mumbled.

"Eleanor, I'm Mr. Butler your mother's attorney. I have just found her will and was wondering if you would be able to come in this morning?"

"Sure, what time?" Ellie said sounding a little more conscious.

"Is eleven good?"

"Yeah I'll be there." Ellie said sitting up. Ellie hung up the phone and looked down at Sean.

"What?" He mumbled.

"I'm reading my mother will in two hours." Ellie replied. Ellie quietly got out of bed leaving Sean to rest a little longer. Sean finally stumbled out of the room five minutes before they had to leave fully dressed. The ride was awkward and silent. It wasn't until they walked into the lawyers office that Sean broke the silence.

"Do you want me to wait out here?"

"No. Can you come in with me?" Ellie answered.

" Sure." Sean smiled silightly.

"Miss Nash, Mr. Butler will see you now." The secretary replied. Ellie nodded and walked into the office fallowed by Sean.

"Hello Miss Nash." The lawyer said still sitting at his desk.

"Hi." Ellie said simply. Ellie sat in the under stuffed chair in front of his desk.

"Well, why don't we get started?" The lawyer said. "I'm just going to put this simply. You mother has left everything to you; the house, all of its belonging and what ever is left of her estate after all expenses are paid."

"Well about how much is that?" Ellie asked.

"About $100,000 not including the house. Your mother also got a compensation from the government after you fathers death that is added in to the $100,000. The funeral expenses and hospital bills have already been paid all you have to do is sign a few papers and once I file them its all your." The lawyer handed Ellie a few sheets of paper. She read over them quickly and signed them. Then it was over. Ellie and Sean walked out. Ellie started to laugh as soon as they walked out of the building.

"Are you going crazy?" Sean asked concerned.

"Yes, because I'm rich." Ellie laughed. "We can move out of the crappy apartment, you can start your auto shop and I can actually go to college." Sean started to laugh as well.

**Ch. 7**

"Alex! Jay! Get up, our appointments are in like ten minutes." Sean said banging on Alex and Jays door.

"Yeah, we're coming." Jay yelled through the door. Sean turned to walk down the steps. Boxes still filled the kitchen and most of the living room. It has been a month since they moved into the house Ellie grew up in. It's not that they wanted to live out of boxes for the rest of their live but when Ellie's mom set the kitchen on fire two years her mom ended up firing the workers half way into the project and she never hired anyone else to finish. Sean and Jay made good progress on it but it still needed paint and for the cabinets to be installed.

"You ready?" Sean asked Ellie once she made her way down stairs.

"Yeah." Ellie smiled.

"Lets go." Alex smiled coming down behind. Jay was behind her. Slowly the four of them pilled into Jays car. As usually Jay speed down the street and Alex yelled at him to slow down. Finally they arrived at the clinic.

Alex and Jay went into one room and Sean and Ellie were sent into another room across the hall. Ellie sat nervously on the exam bed as Sean paced in front of her.

"If you keep pacing your going to make me nervous." Ellie warned him.

"Sorry." Sean said stopping. "Its just a big deal. Today we find out the sex of our child."

"I know but why are you worried?" Ellie asked.

"I don't know, maybe I'm just anxious." Sean admitted taking a seat.

"Hello Sean and Ellie." Their doctor greeted them. Sean jumped to his feet when she entered.

"So are you ready?" She asked.

"Yes." Sean shouted before she even finished her sentence.

"You'll have to excuse Sean he's a bit anxious." Ellie apologized.

"Alright then. Lets get started." The doctor took out he ultrasound machine and pressed it into Ellie stomach. "I think… no I know that you are going to have an son." She announced. Sean spun around in victory next to Ellie while Ellie smiled. "A son." She repeated joyfully.

When they were finished they met up with Alex and Jay in the waiting room. Jay was as pale as a ghost and he looked like he was going to throw up. Alex was sitting next to him with a baffled look on her face.

"Hey guys. What's wrong?" Sean asked.

"um um um um um." Was all Jay could mumble?

"Alex?" Ellie asked sitting next to her.

"Twins." Alex slightly smiled.

"Your having twins?" Ellie asked.

"Yes. Twins. Two." Jay mumbled.

"One boy and one girl." Alex informed them.

"Well at least we have a five bedroom house." Sean joked.

**Ch. 8**

Jay and Sean worked over time trying to get there new auto shop up and running. It was hard but they we're determined to open it before the wedding and babies. Alex and Ellie only went to the doctors alone a few times usually one of the boys went with them.

It's been five months since Sean purposed and now they stood in front of a judge and their friends saying there vows. Jay stood by Sean as Ellie had Marco and Alex on her side. It wasn't a traditional wedding considering the bride was seven months pregnant and her bridesmaid was eight months pregnant. Paige, Jimmy, Ashley, Craig and even Manny and Emma where there. During the ceremony Paige and Emma busted into tears as Sean recited his vows. It was everything that Ellie wanted; just her closest friends and the man she loved.

"It is my pleasure to introduce you to Mr. and Mrs. Sean Cameron." The justice of the peace said. They guest clapped happily as Sean and Ellie walked back down the aisle. They all went back to Sean and Ellie's for the reception. Paige and Ashley decorated the house in shades of purple and silver. The boys drank a few beers but Ellie and Alex weren't allowed. Ellie looked down looking at her stomach. She wasn't too big but Alex was huge.

"Excuse me. I would like to give a toast." Jay announced. Everyone quitted down and turned their attention to Jay. "Well as you know Sean is one of my best friends. Ellie on the other hand only became my friend through Sean. I'll admit that at the beginning I wasn't thrilled about their relationship. He seemed to want to spend more time with her then to rais hell with me. But Ellie has grown on me. She made Sean a better man. He's a man who is now a husband and soon to be a father. As a soon to be father my self I can say that he's is going to be an amazing father. So to Sean and Ellie, the greatest friends I have ever had." Everyone raised there glasses and toasted.

The party continued into the late hours until Ellie finally had to go to sleep. In the morning Ellie stumbled down the steps to find Alex doubled over on the floor.

"Alex, Alex what wrong?" Ellie cried running over to her.

"Something wrong with the babies." Alex cried. Without hesitation Ellie grabbed the phone and called for a ambulance. Ellie yelled up the stairs for Sean and Jay but Sean was the only one who came down. He saw Alex on the floor and immediately ran up to get Jay. Jay came running looking so scared. He comforted Alex until the ambulance came. The immediately took Alex to the hospital she was going into premature labor. Ellie fallowed Alex and Jay to the hospital. They raced through the doors and asked the nurses what was going on. They were told that they rushed Alex into surgery for an emergency c-session and Jay was with her. Ellie sat in the waiting room biting her nails. Sean sat next to her and held his head in his hands. It was over an hour later that Jay came in. He was wearing hospital scrubs and had bags under his eyes.

"Um, Alex is doing fine but the babies are in intensive care." Jay said almost crying. "Um, our little their lungs weren't developed enough. The doctors said that if they survive the next twenty- four hours they should be fine."

"Oh Jay I'm sorry." Sean replied. Jay continued to stare at the floor. Ellie could see the tears forming in his eyes. "Jay," Sean replied as Jay broke down. It was the first time Ellie saw him this. Ellie quietly walked out of the room leaving Jay and Sean alone. She made her way to Alex's room. Alex was laying in her hospital bed curled into a ball facing the wall. Ellie walked over to the other side. She could see that Alex has been crying. Her eyes where puffy and red but no tears where present. Without saying a word Ellie crawled into bed with Alex. She wrapped her arms around her and Alex rested her head on her shoulder. They didn't say anything they

just laid there.

**Ch. 9**

The babies made it through. It was a struggle and they were in the hospital for over a month. Alex spent every waking moment in the hospital and even in the chapel praying. Jay also visited them everyday. They finally decided on names Alexander (who they call Xander) and Jasmine. Sean was working over time at the shop because of Jays absence while Ellie escorted Alex to the hospital most days.

Finally Jay and Alex brought their kids home. Ellie and Sean stayed home and made sure the babies room was ready as Jay and Alex went to get the babies. The babies room was directly across from Alex and Jays. It had two matching cribs. The cribs either had a blue blanket or a purple blanket in it. Alex was determined not to make her daughter suffer a child hood full of pink. The walls where painted in an off white but Ellie did hang some colorful cartoon picture on the wall. When Alex and Jay walked in the babies where asleep so they quietly laid them down in t heir cribs.

"Welcome home." Alex said softly.

"I cant believe there actually here." Ellie smiled.

"It's kind of weird. After all this time their here." Jay said seriously.

"Well we should probably let them sleep." Sean said gently escorting Ellie out. Together they walked down stairs or rather Sean Alex and Jay walked and Ellie carefully waddled.

"So when are you going to pop?" Jay asked.

"Two weeks." Ellie smiled. She was ready for the baby to come out.

"We let me just say, they give you some good pain killers." Alex replied.

"I think I may need it." Ellie joked.

The next weeks drug by. Then Ellies due date came and went.

"I'm miserable." Ellie wined. It was two weeks after Ellie's due date.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do." Sean said rubbing her back as she laid her head down on the table.

"You could get this baby out of me." Ellie replied.

"The doctors said it will happen soon." Sean reasurred her. "It's late why don't you just go to bed." Ellie knodded her head. Slowly she made her way upstairs to her room. She fell asleep soon after Sean came up. At three she woke up suddenly. "Sean!" She whispered. Sean moaned and pulled the covers over his head. "Sean you need to wake up." Ellie said knudging him.

"What is it Ellie." He mumbled.

"We need to go." Ellie breathed.

"Go where?" Sean mumbled again.

"Sean we need to go." Ellie gritted feeling the pain.

"Oh…OH!" Sean finally figured it out. He stumbled out of bed and threw on his shirt and jeans. He ran down the hall to tell Alex and Jay. Ellie slowly got up breathing deeply. Alex rushed to her side and helped her down the steps. Sean raced around grabbing bags and trying to find his keys. It was finally Jay who found them and pushed him out of the house.

"Ok Ellie just breath like they taught you in lamas class." Alex coached her. "You need to try and relax you muscles."

"OK I think we're ready." Sean said out of breath.

"Sean you might need some shoes." Alex pointed out.

"Right." Sean said running back into the house. Alex pushed the seat as far back as it would go and helped Ellie in. "Now make Sean call as soon as it happens." Alex demanded.

"Yeah." Ellie breathed. Sean rushed back to the car. She drove like a bat out of hell trying to make it to the hospital. He ran in to get a nurse who loaded Ellie in to a wheel chair and took her in. Sean nervously filled out paper work as the doctors examined Ellie. "You still have a while to go" they told her. At nine Alex came by to find Ellie still pregnant and Sean still pacing.

"How long do you have?" She asked.

"The doctors said it could be hours." Sean replied.

"Hours?"

"Yes, hours." Ellie repeated slightly angry. Alex stayed with her until past five but she had to go home and relieve Jay who was home alone with the twins. It wasn't until one thirty in the morning that Ellie was taken to the delivery room. After nearly 24 hours of labor Ellie delivered a healthy baby boy. Theo Nash Cameron was a perfect blend of Sean and Ellie. He had Sean's eyes and lips but he had Ellie's forehead and nose. Sean looked adoringly on as the doctor put Theo in Ellie's arms.

Over the next two days everyone came to see Ellie and the baby. Sean couldn't stop from smiling. Ellie was even glowing. Three days after birth Ellie and Sean brought the baby home. They decorated the nursery in green so they wouldn't have two blue rooms. The room was also across the hall from Ellie and Sean's room. They left one room in between the two nursery's hoping that if one starts fussing it won't wake up the baby in the other room. And when the twins got older they could move one of them into the middle room.

**Ch. 10**

The nine later Sean, Ellie, Jay and Alex prepared to walk through the door of Degrassi again. "I cant believe it's been ten years." Ellie sighed.

"I swore I would never walk these halls again." Jay said bitterly. Alex hit him on the back of his shoulders.

"Come on ltes get this over with." Alex smiled.

They walked into the old school gym. "Names?" The blonde said behind the desk.

"Paige, come on you know who we are." Ellie replied. Paige looked up and her eyes popped. She squealed and raced around the table. She was at least five months pregnant and glowing. "Ellie oh my god it's like seven years since I've seen you." Paige said hugging her. She also hugged Sean and Alex but knew better then to hug Jay.

"I know how are you?" Ellie smiled.

"Well I good." Paige smiled pointing to her stomach. "This is our first. Jimmy is so excited."

"Wow."

"You look great. So how Theo?" Paige asked.

"He's good. He just turned nine and he can already fix my car." Ellie bragged.

"And what about Xander and Jasmine?" Paige asked Alex.

"There good. Xander's a handful but what can you expect with Jay as a father." Alex laughed.

"Well don't let held you up, go on in and have some fun. I'll catch up with you later." Paige said ushering them into the gym.

They spent the next two hours catching up on everything. This is what they learned. Ashley has been living in California with her long term boyfriend and no kids. Marco married the owner of a pool hall after Dylan left and they adopted a little girl named Michelle. Craig dated Manny for years but eventually they broke up and he is enjoying life as a bachelor. Emma married Spinner, twice after getting pregnant twice. Hazel moved to Calgary and is planning her wedding to a lawyer. All in all it was a nice evening. After the two hours Jay finally convinced the rest of them to leave. After promising to meet up soon they escaped.

"Wow, It was freaky seeing everyone again." Sean said walking into the house. He paid the babysitter and fallowed Ellie up stairs. Ellie opened the door slightly looking in on the redheaded boy sleeping inside. He was their pride and joy. It was hard to say if he was a daddies boy of a mamas boy because he spent equal amounts of time with each and he acted like the both of them. He had Ellie's book smarts with Seans street smarts. Alex opened the door to her son's Xander's room. He looked like the male version of Alex. He was defiantly a mama's boy with his mamas temper. Jay looked in to his daughter Jasmines room. She looked exactly like him but she acted like her mother. She had Jay wrapped around her finger since she was only two months. She was defiantly daddy's little girl. It was because of his kids that he settled down and became a man.

Alex and Jay considered moving out of Ellie and Sean's but they couldn't bring them selves to do it. The kids where raised together like brothers and sisters. Sean and Ellie always babysat Xander and Jasmine and Jay and Alex watched Theo when they needed some alone time. It was too perfect. Sean and Jays auto shop was doing well providing them with more then they needed. With the support of Sean and Alex, Ellie went to college and started writing for the local newspaper. Alex also got an associates degree for a community college and handles the auto shops records and financials. Ellie was able to work on her articles from the shop as well so she could help out and work as a part time receptionist. The bus dropped off the kids at the shop and that signaled it was time to close up and go home. Jay still had his faults but he did do what ever it took to take care of his family. Ellie and Sean tried to take separate vacations from Alex and Jay just so they could have some space. They had their fight especially Ellie and Jay but at the end of the day they where family. One big complicated family.


End file.
